Un homme bien
by Poison doux amer
Summary: SPOILER TOME 6 Il s’est sacrifié pour moi pour nous. Ceux qui sont venus ici dans le but d’écrire un merveilleux article, vous devriez avoir honte. Ceux qui sont venus ici par politesse, je vous hais. Et pour ceux du ministère...


**Auteur **: Mel

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi

**Genre **: triste et SPOILER DU TOME 6

**Couple** : on pourrait croire c'est vrai…

**Un homme bien**

* * *

On lui avait demandé de dire un mot pour l'enterrement de Dumbledore ce matin. Il aurait voulu dire des milliers de choses, mais à chaque fois, il sentait une boule se former dans son estomac, l'empêchant d'aller de l'avant. Il voulait hurler de colère contre le ministère qui jusqu'à maintenant n'était qu'une bande d'incompétent. Il voulait pleurer avec ses amis la mort d'un nouvel être cher et pourtant, ses yeux se refusaient à verser la moindre larme. A chaque pas, il espérait le voir s'avancer vers lui et lui sourire, comme il le faisait avant sa… sa mort. Il avait préparé un discours, tout en sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le suivre car dès qu'il se retrouverait devant cette foule, son cœur prendrait le relais et il ne serait plus en mesure de choisir les mots qu'il prononcera.

Plusieurs personnes passèrent, tel que le professeur McGonagall qui, avec un mouchoir en soie noire, essuyait au fur et à mesure les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Harry cru y déceler de la colère, des éclairs de haine, mais il préféra ne pas en parler, continuant à la fixer, le regard triste. La femme restait droite, regardant l'assemblée de ses yeux rougit, tentant en vain de garder contenance face à toutes ces personnes importantes qui aimaient, plus ou moins il fallait l'admettre, Dumbledore.

Lorsque son nom fut appelé, il se leva doucement, les jambes prisent de crampes. Jetant un dernier regard à Ginny, il observa l'assemblée, son regard pétillant de colère mêlée à la tristesse. Prenant une légère inspiration, il prononça ces paroles :

- Dumbledore était un homme bien. Il s'est sacrifié pour moi ; pour nous. Ceux qui sont venus ici dans le but d'écrire un merveilleux article, vous devriez avoir honte. Ceux qui sont venus ici par politesse, je vous hais. Et pour ceux du ministère, je n'ose même pas dire ce que je ressens de peur de vous froisser. Dumbledore n'était pas un vieux fou sénile comme vous pouviez tous le croire. C'était un géni qui a cherché durant des années à découvrir des milliers de choses afin que, par la suite, je puisse vaincre Voldemort. Vous pouvez frissonner autant que vous voulez, je continuerais à l'appeler par son prénom et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne mérite pas la soumission que vous lui porter.

On m'a appris à ne pas avoir peur de lui et je continuerais sur cette voie tout le temps qu'il faudra. On m'a dit, il y a bien longtemps qu'avoir peur d'un nom montrait à quel point on se sentait soumis par rapport à cela. Je me battrais pour mes convictions, même si pour cela je dois mourir et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que se sera lui ou moi. Moi je m'en fous. On m'a enlevé tout ce que j'avais au monde. D'abord mon parrain, Sirius black, qui a passé des années en prison à cause de vous messieurs les ministres et ensuite le merveilleux directeur de cette école qui jusqu'au bout aura porté les armes. Il est mort à cause de la traîtrise d'un homme en qui il avait confiance depuis le début : Severus Snape. Vous savez ce qu'il y a de plus triste dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il est mort par la main d'un ami. Les coups dans le dos semblent être particulièrement apprécier dans l'armée de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

J'étais censé parler d'un homme que je n'ai en somme pas très bien connu. Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est qu'il était juste ; et avait la compassion et l'amitié comme qualité. Après tout, quel directeur aurait laissé le futur Voldemort dans cette école. Il a espéré que Tom Elvis Jedusor – car tel est son nom – changerait grâce à cette école. Mais nous y avons tellement bien appris qu'il est devenu puissant. Seulement, nous aussi nous deviendrons puissants. Si puissant que nous lèverons une armée contre lui. La guerre n'est pas encore déclarée mais les hostilités ont belles et bien débuter. Ceux qui sont pour Voldemort, ne restez pas sur mon passage ni sur celui qui ont perdu des êtres chers car la mort de proches réveilles des désirs de vengeance. Il n'y aura aucune pénitence. Dumbledore était un homme bien, son esprit nous aidera durant les batailles, tout comme son âme.

Harry descendit de l'estrade et partit en direction du parc, jetant un dernier regard à Dumbledore, comme un dernier hommage, un adieu envers cet homme qu'il avait aimé comme un membre de sa famille. Les gens marmonnèrent sur son passage mais personne n'osa s'élancer vers lui, sauf peut-être Remus qui nourrissait de merveilleux souvenirs pour cet homme exceptionnel.

Lunard finit par retrouver le survivant au bout de quelques minutes, dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch, là où il avait rencontré Sirius pour la seconde fois, métamorphoser en chien. Il ne pleurait pas, tenant pourtant face au vide qu'il ressentait tout au fond de lui. Le loup-garou s'avança vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés, observant le terrain, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

- J'ai vu Sirius pour la première fois ici. Je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas sauvé la vie en première année. Tous deux sont liés. Je les aimais énormément et pourtant, je ne parviens pas à croire à leurs morts. J'ai juste l'impression d'un vide.

Le mot vide était le mot exact, quelques choses n'ayant pas de consistance qui les brûlait au plus profond d'eux même.

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il va passer le pas de la porte en me faisant une tape dans le dos, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cela fait un an que j'espère. Mais il ne reviendra plus Harry.

Le brun hocha la tête. Il le savait, mais il refusait de l'admettre. Harry sentit soudain un rire monter dans sa gorge, il ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour le laisser sortir. Remus tourna les yeux vers lui et vit, enfin, une larme perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il se mettait enfin à laisser la douleur le ronger.

- Ils ne reviendront pas je le sais. Je me rappelle lorsque je suis allé voir Quasi sans tête lui demandant si Sirius ne pouvait pas devenir un fantôme et de la douleur que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'il a répondu à la négative. Mes espoirs s'effondraient. Et pourtant, ça me fait rire, alors que ce n'est pas du tout le moment, surtout après l'élogieux discours que j'ai fait sur Dumbledore et le Ministère.

Un sourire passa les lèvres de Remus. Il était vrai que Harry aurait pu prendre un peu plus de pincette en ce qui concernait le Ministère, mais bon, ce qui était fait était fait, on ne pouvait pas physiquement retourner en arrière. Et pourtant… Combien de fois Harry y avait songé, espérant ainsi sauver la vie de Dumbledore… Il soupira, continuant à pleurer, se sentant libéré de tout le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

- C'était des gens biens. Ils se sont battus pour la liberté, c'est vrai Remus… dit moi que c'est vrai…

Le blond le prit contre lui, l'embrassa sans le front, le consolant en douceur.

- Oui c'est vrai… et tu ne dois jamais en douter.

Lunard l'embrassa une dernière fois le front, caressant ses cheveux avec douceur, le réconfortant comme il le pouvait. Harry aurait sûrement des problèmes avec le ministère mais au point où il en était, il ne verrait pratiquement pas la différence. Tant de choses allaient changer dans les jours à venir, ça en deviendrait presque affolent. Mais il resterait avec le survivant et le protègerait, comme l'avait fait Sirius et Dumbledore avant lui.

**

* * *

**

**Fin**

**Un autre hommage et un cri de colère aussi. **

**Review please ? **


End file.
